Cheating Destiny
by Pioneer7
Summary: What if the alliance between Morgana and Mordred was not Arthur's downfall, but Merlin's. How will Arthur react? What happens to his so-called 'destiny? And, after everything, will Arthur be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if the alliance between Morgana and Mordred was not Arthur's downfall, but Merlin's. How will Arthur react? What happens to his so-called 'destiny'? And, after everything, will Arthur be able to save him? **

**Warning: Possible spoilers for Season 5 **

**A/N: Arthur already knows about Merlin's magic. Morgana never got the chance to take away Merlin's magic so he followed Arthur into battle. Also, a little OOC Arthur. **

**Please Enjoy!**

Cheating Destiny

Chapter One

_"Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved."_

_~William Jennings Bryan _

I stood and watched, in horror as Mordred sunk his sword into Merlin's chest. Merlin starred into Mordred eyes with a look of betrayal on his face as he struck Mordred with his own sword. Mordred collapsed at Merlin's feet; defeated.

I ran towards the wounded warlock, jumping over the victims of battle. Fear gripped my heart when Merlin suddenly fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

"MERLIN!" a blood-curdling scream ripped from between my lips. My knees skidded on the blooded gravel as I knelt next to Merlin. His face was pale and sticky with sweat.

"Merlin? Merlin can you hear me? It's going to be ok, you are going to be fine." He stared blankly at me as if he didn't comprehend what was happening.

"Arthur?" it was barley a whisper. Then he slumped forward, falling into my open arms, and stilled.

"Merlin?" I slapped his cheek lightly, "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Merlin wake up. Please... don't you dare die on me. Merlin!" A broken sob escaped my throat and tears seeped from my tired eyes, blurring my vision.

I looked up at the red forked sky to see the sun rising beyond the trees, illuminating the broken and bloodied bodies around us. Then down at the broken and bloodied one in my arms; my friend, my best friend. And I was NOT going to lose him too.

I wrapped my arms around him and carefully lifted him into the air as he whimpered. His head lolled against my chest and I started walking away from the wreck of war.

"Don't worry Merlin. Everything will be alright..."

**I know it was a little short, but what do you guys think? Should I continue? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I am so glad you guys enjoyed the chapter. Keep Reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

**Please Enjoy!**

Chapter Two 

I sat cold and silent next to Merlin; watching him carefully. His breath came in short, ragged pants and his skin was sickly pale and moist with sweat. One of my hands was folded softly in his grasp, while the other was clenched in a tight fist. I looked up at the sound of snapping of twigs to see Gauis, medical pouch in hand, scrambling through the brush towards me. I stood as he reached us.

"Merlin? What happened Sire?" Gauis knelt next to Merlin, inspecting his wound before pulling bandages out of his pack. The blood bubbled around the bandage and soaked it instantly.

"I...the battle was too brutal, I lost track of him. I thought he was beside me but when I looked he was gone. Mordred, he betrayed us and then Merlin...Gauis I'm s...sorry, I never meant for this to happen to him.

"Of course I do not blame you Sire. You were not aware that this would happen..." his voice slowly faded away, as if he was hiding something.

"Gauis? Gauis do you know something? Did you know this was going to happen?"

Gauis placed a hand on Merlin's pale cheek, tears in his eyes. The look of devotion in his eyes broke my heart. It was my fault that he was now looking down upon a man who was like a son to him and knowing that he may not make it out alive. The man who had always seemed to be there, to always make it out was now dying because of the hands of a coward.

"He warned me this would happen, but not to him. This was never s...supposed to happen. I should have listened; I should have known he would change f...fate." Gauis looked up at me, his voice breaking.

"Gaius? What do you mean?"

"This was not his destiny. It was not meant to be his fate."

"Whose fate was it meant to be, Gauis?" I almost growled, desperate for answers.

Gauis paused, looked down at Merlin, then back up at me with tears streaming down his face. Yet his voice was steady. "...Yours, sire." Then he got up and walked away from me.

_No! _

I sat, frozen, next to Merlin, starring down at the pale bodied warlock. I placed my hand back over him.

"I'm sorry Merlin...I will fix this. I promise you."

"Sire, we have to go." Gauis walked back over to me. "We have to get him to the Isle of the Blessed. It's the only way to save him."

So I untethered the horses and placed Merlin safely onto Hengroen's back. Gauis headed back to Camelot and I to the Isles of the Blessed. I would save Merlin, even if it killed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! I am very sorry to tell you that I have lost interest in this story, so I will not be continuing it :(. But do not worry Merlin fans! For those of you who have read my other Merlin fanfiction "Too Strong to Break", the sequel "Too Tough to Give In" has just been posted. Check it out! Thanks again.**

**~ Pioneer7**


End file.
